


A Small Prank

by arc852



Series: G/t Sanders Sides OneShots [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, GT, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Infinitesimal!Sides, Panic, Shrinking, Slight Fear, prank, prank gone wrong, tiny!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc852/pseuds/arc852
Summary: Roman pranks Virgil. Things backfire.





	A Small Prank

 “Virgil! Can you come in here for a moment?” Virgil stopped his walk down the hall, turning to stare at Roman’s slightly ajar door. Virgil wasn’t stupid, he knew what the date was, knew today was April Fools day. Honestly he had been waiting for more than half the day for Roman to do something, anxious the whole time, of course. Looks like Roman was ready to strike. **  
**

 Well, jokes on him because Virgil wasn’t going to fall for it.

 “Nice try Princey!” Virgil called out and continued on walking. He was just about to summon his headphones when he heard a shrill  _scream_.

 “Virgil! Virgil! Please, help!” Virgil’s eyes widened and his heart rate picked up speed. Logically, he knew Roman was probably faking, trying to get him to come to his room so he could be pranked. But Virgil’s mind was filled with  _what if this was real? Roman could be hurt, he could be dying, and it would be all his fault if he left_ -

 Virgil’s anxious and protective nature took over and he ran to Roman’s room, swinging the door open with a hard slam.

 “Roman! I’m here, what-ahh!” Virgil cover his face with his arms as he was suddenly attacked by an onslaught of what appeared to be glitter.

 Virgil lowered his arms after a moment, staring into the smiling-and  _perfectly fine_ \- face of Roman. Virgil looked down at himself, groaning when he realized the glitter had stuck to him. It was going to take forever to wash out. He stared back at Roman, a glare on his face.

 “You jerk! I was actually worried you were hurt!” Virgil yelled and Roman at least had the decency to look sheepish.

 “Sorry Hot Topic, but you wouldn’t have come in here otherwise.” Virgil grumbled and started to wipe away the glitter. Some came off, but most held on.

 “Well, you got me. This will take forever to get out, I hope you’re happy.” But when Virgil turned to look at Roman, he had a frown on his face.

 “What?” Virgil asked, confused on why Roman wasn’t jumping for joy that his prank had worked. The creative side furrowed his eyebrows, placing a hand on his chin.

 “It should have kicked in by now…” He mumbled, Virgil just barley catching what he said. Suddenly his anxiety was once again through the roof.

 “What do you mean? What was supposed to kick-” Virgil was cut off by a sudden wave of dizziness. His hand went to the wall, in order to hold himself up.

 “Ro-Roman, what did-did you do?” Virgil stammered out, vision going hazy. He saw Roman’s face, now slightly worried.

 “Erm, whoops. I, um, might have given you too much…” Virgil wanted to ask what he meant. To yell at him for his stupid prank, but unfortunately he didn’t get the chance to, seeing as how his vision and mind, went completely dark. The last thing he was aware of was Roman catching him, his voice fading as the last of his consciousness slipped away.

 “Maybe this was a bad idea…”

* * *

 Virgil slowly felt himself come back to consciousness and as he did, he became aware of a voice, talking above him.

 “-gil? Virgil? Are you awake?” Virgil groaned and snuggled deeper in his covers. He recognized the voice as Roman’s and did not feel like dealing with him right now, especially after that prank.

 Wait…memories of earlier came rushing back to him and Virgil was suddenly not looking forward to waking up and seeing what Roman had done to him.

 “I know you’re awake Virgil, now please, are you alright?” Roman asked and Virgil could hear the worry from a mile away. Which didn’t at all help to put his anxiety at rest. But he couldn’t pretend to be asleep forever and so, ever so slowly, he sat up and opened his eyes.

 He immediately wished he hadn’t.

 His eyes trailed up, and up,  _and up_  into the the worrying eyes of Roman.

 “What?” Was the only thing Virgil managed to get out. Roman was a giant compared to him now-no, wait, further inspection of his surroundings confirmed that  _he_  was  _small_. He was on top of Roman’s bed, in a small cocoon of covers. The room expanded outward, looking to Virgil like it went on forever. His breathing picked up, despite his best efforts to remain calm.

 “Um…April Fools?” Roman said lamely, hands going up for a quick second before dropping back to his sides. Virgil’s mind halted for a moment and he looked up at Roman with a hard stare.

 “This… _this_ was your  _April Fools prank_?! What the hell, Roman!” And Virgil had thought the glitter had been bad. This was about a hundred times worse. Roman’s worried expression turned to a pout.

 “You weren’t meant to get  _this_ small. You were only supposed to shrink a foot, tops.”

 “That doesn’t make this better!” Roman grumbled and took a seat on the bed, causing Virgil to feel the dip in the bed and a spike of fear.

 “Well, at least you seem fine? Other than the whole shrunken thing of course.” Virgil sighed and rubbed at his head. The dizziness and gone away, thankfully, and Roman had caught him before he could hit the floor, so yes, he wasn’t hurt.

 “I’m not hurt.” Virgil mumbled, though Roman heard it anyway.

 “Oh! Good, good.” An awkward silence fell over the two, Roman simply staring at Virgil and Virgil shifting under the creative side’s scrutiny.

 “Please tell me you have a way to fix this.” Virgil broke the silence, a pleading tone at the edge of his voice. “An antidote or something.” Virgil held his breath as he waited for Roman to answer.

 “Yes, who do you take me for, of course I have an…antidote…” Roman trailed off, looking away sheepishly. Virgil felt his dread grow.

 “ _Roman_.” Roman winced and bit his lip.

 “Alright, so I may have…forgotten…it?” Once again Virgil’s breaths came out at a rapid rate, panic was overtaking him at the thought of being stuck at this size. Roman, seeing the incoming panic, tried to fix it.

 “But it’s fine! It should actually wear off on its own in a day or two. You’ll be back to your tall slouched self in no time!” At Roman’s words, Virgil’s breath evened out a bit, but Virgil was still overcome with panic. A day or two? He was barley lasting these few minutes at this size!

 “Virgil?” Something touched him and Virgil screamed, throwing himself back and away from what he knew was Roman’s hand. Roman snapped the offending appendage back, as if he had been burned.

 “I’m-I’m sorry.” Roman apologized, Virgil’s heart feeling like it was about to burst out of his chest. The two just stared at each other for a long time, Roman looking at the now tiny side with concern, while Virgil tried his best to calm down.

 It was just Roman and Roman wouldn’t hurt him, right?  _Maybe, but accidents could happen and at his size it would be fatal_ -

 Virgil shook the thought away. No, Roman wouldn’t hurt him, not on purpose  _or_  accident.

 “It’s…” Virgil paused, taking a deep breath. “It’s okay. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have reacted like that, I know you were only trying to help.” Virgil spoke, breaking the silence. Roman frowned.

 “No, there is no need to apologize. I wasn’t taking your perspective into account.” Roman let out a breathy chuckle, even though there was no humor in his eyes. “Everything must be huge to you, I can understand how that would be terrifying.” Virgil simply nodded. There was just something about seeing someone so  _big_ , it put him on edge even though he knew he was safe.

 “So…what now?” Virgil asked lamely. Roman bit his lip, frowning.

 “Well, there are a few options. I could take you back to your room, I could bring you to the living room and to Patton and Logan. Or you could, ya know, stay here.” Roman said the last bit nonchalantly, waving a dismissive hand over his room. It was like he wasn’t expecting Virgil to take that option.

 “Honestly, I don’t really wanna see Pat or Logan, at least not right now. But, I uh, don’t really wanna be all alone in my room either, so…” Virgil looked up at Roman, who was looking back with surprised eyes. “Mind if I stay in here for a bit?” Virgil finished. Roman didn’t react for a second, causing another spike of panic to rise up. Maybe Virgil had read Roman’s tone wrong when he suggested he could stay with him. Maybe Roman actually didn’t want him to, didn’t want to deal with him anymore.

 Those thoughts drifted away as Roman smiled. A real one, not a forced one like Virgil had half expected.

 “Of course you may.” Roman then stood up and went over to the flat screen on his wall, grabbing the remote and turning it on.

 “What are you doing?” Roman came back over, laying down in bed, making sure he was careful not to jostle Virgil too much.

 “I figured if we’re going to be staying in here, we could watch a movie. I was thinking Black Cauldron? It’s the least I can do, after all I was the one who put you in this situation.” Roman said, sending a sheepish smile in Virgil direction. Virgil chuckled and smiled back.

 “Ya know what Princey? That sounds great.” Maybe these next few hours wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
